The Aftermath
by CryingRedTears
Summary: Major spoilers to 'The Break Up.' Slash, Klaine, Kurt/coworker. Past Blaine/Eli. Can Kurt forgive his boyfriend's betrayal? Can Blaine fix their relationship? Does he have a chance now that someone new has entered the picture? 'Just a hook up. Just an accident. Just a dark smear running across every moment they'd ever shared.' Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Major spoilers. If you haven't watched ep. 4 'The Break Up' I don't recommend reading just yet.

Spoilers start now!

I'm sure by next week we'll find out who Eli C is and if Kurt's coworker is an important character. (And what his name is!) But this takes place right after season 4 ep 4. I was just so upset! I had to attempt my own take on it. So probs only a few chapters long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

.

Blaine.

His phone lit up, the letters flashing on his phone's screen. For what must have been the hundredth time, his delicate fingers pressed the red button.

It had only been a couple of days since he had seen his, well, whatever he was. His boyfriend? He didn't know anymore. His ex? Hard to say since he refused to answer the phone. The love of his life? A month ago he'd have said so. The man who had broken his heart? Yes, he was confident in that one. As he answered 'Hello' every five minutes to everyone who wasn't Blaine, he knew that one thing. His heart was definitely broken. Crushed. Torn apart by the very person who had brought him so much joy. So much love and happiness. So much but none of it mattered.

'Hook up.'

Just a hook up. Just an accident. Just a dark smear running across every moment they'd ever shared. The day they'd first met; their first kiss; the first time they'd made love. None of those moments seemed to compete with the betrayal Blaine's 'hook up' had caused.

Blaine.

Again his phone warned him of the other man's call. This time he didn't even bother to reject him. He just watched the screen. Wanting to answer. Wishing for everything to be different. What he would give to fix this terrible situation. To know his love was enough. To never have Blaine ruin everything.

But that was only a lie. Kurt knew he'd have considered himself too busy to answer his boyfriend's call if this was any day before Blaine's confession.

Too busy. Kurt was always distracted. With fashion and a possible career. With his new life in New York. Had that been the problem? Did Kurt cause all of this?

He almost laughed at himself. Foolish. Nothing justified those actions. And he didn't want to excuse them. Kurt Hummel deserved better then excuses, lies and an unfaithful lover. It had taken awhile for him to grow into a man who knew that he deserved so much more then slams into a locker. That he was so much more then a loser, a freak. Blaine had helped teach him that. Years ago, the younger, in a horribly unfashionable blue blazer, had encouraged a trembling victim to stand up for himself.

Now Blaine continued to rant off excuses, 'I needed you', 'You weren't there." No. Kurt wouldn't hear anymore of it. It was not his fault people bullied him. It was not how he dressed and acted that caused his biggest tormenter to lust after him. It was not his job and schedule that pushed his boyfriend to cheat. No. He was going to stand tall and not be pushed around.

He tore a petal off a beautiful yellow flower sitting on his desk. Stupid, ugly arrangement.

'The cutest.'

The worst.

One more petal found it's way into the trashcan. Softly, it landed on a little piece of paper, one that asked for forgiveness.

Footsteps stopped next to him. Glancing up, he expected to see the blond of his boss. Not Isabelle. Roger. For the second time today, the older employee smiled at him. Swiftly, his roses were lifted.

'Wha-."

A new vase took up the empty space. Roses. Not red and yellow. Pink and white. Red ribbon decorated the slender, green tinted glass. Kurt's pink lips hung open, exposing the confusion he felt. A horribly unattractive expression.

Before any words fell out of his still wide mouth, the dark haired man smiled. "These," a small shake of the flowers in his tan hand. "Seem to be making you unhappy. Maybe those," a tilt of his head in the direction of the new bouquet, "can make you smile." Roger's eyes sparked, filled with kindness. Not arrogant, but confident.

Kurt found no words. He did, however, let his lips twitch upwards slightly.

.

Blaine.

Three weeks since they'd last exchanged words. How much longer could he push this off? Try as he might, he couldn't keep ignoring the situation. A pale finger danced over the letters that would bring Blaine's voice.

"Kurt?" Shock. That was ok. Kurt was shocked that he's answered, too.

"Hi." He let himself sink into his bed. He found little comfort in the soft surface.

"Kurt." Relief this time. "You picked up."

"You wouldn't stop calling."

"Because we need to talk." Desperation coated that beautiful voice. That beautiful, heart wrenching voice. "We need t- I'm so sorry."

Despite the hammering in his chest, the warmth on his cheeks, Kurt attempted calm. He willed himself to be composed. Not to lash out like he had when he first heard the news. "I know." He did.

"You have to believe me. It meant nothing." It didn't?

"Then why?" The same question that replayed in his head.

"I-I told you. I was lonely! Kurt, you've-."

"No!" His voice hitched, rising with anger. "No more of those excuses! Is that all you can come up with? It meant nothing? Do you know what meant nothing? Me! Me, if you could throw away our whole relationship between us for some fling!"

"You mean everything!" Blaine's cry cut into his ear. "I told you. It was a mistake. I never meant for it to happen!"

"But it did happen! I just can't understand why you would toss everything away like this. Please, help me understand, because I can't. I've tried to, but I just can't." Tears burned the corner of his eyes. Frantically, he passed the back off his hand across his eyes. He couldn't lose it. It wouldn't fix anything. And he wanted to fix this, didn't he?

"Kurt. Kurt." He could hear them, the tears. His usually strong, rational boyfriend was a mess. A mess he'd made of himself.

"I'm not throwing everything away. I want to fix this! Let me fix us. We just need to- we can work through this. Re… remember Chandler? We worked through that!" It was hard to tell which one of them realized his mistake first.

"Chandler? You are comparing your _affair_," he'd finally said it aloud, "to a couple of text! Don't you dare! What you did was awful! Horrible! You _betrayed _me! We were each other's firsts! Each other's only. You were my world, Blaine!" All thoughts of talking this out, of trying not wake his roommate, trying to keep some dignity, were gone.

"Were?" The student's voice shook. But Kurt was on a roll.

"One year. We had one year and you couldn't wait! I've been waiting! I've been lonely! I have been here, this whole time, waiting for you! How can I trust you anymore?" Now he was shaking, his body rippling with sobs. All the pain was spilling out.

"Give me a chance. Let me earn your trust again. I'll prove to you that I can be trusted. Please." Begging. Hearing it hurt Kurt even more. As though he was the one keeping them apart. If only it was as simple as Kurt agreeing to forgive his cheating boyfriend.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I can do this. You won't even tell me who he was!"

"A kid in my history class." If this is what it took, he'd tell Kurt everything. Anything to bring them back to each other . "I meant it when I said it didn't matter who. Cause he's some guy, we're not even friends! And I'll never speak to him, I swear."

Heavy silence.

"Kurt?"

"So that's all it took."

"What?"

"All it took was some pretty face, some random guy." Disappointment allowed Kurt to finally soften.

Now was Blaine's turn to fall into silence. There was nothing he could respond with.

"I need to sleep. Work tomorrow."

"But Kurt, what about… what about us?"

"I don't know."

He'd known one thing. He'd know his heart was broken.

But now, he may have discovered something new.

Blaine might not be able to put his heart back together.

.

A/N: Reviews are loved! Def let me know what you think!

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: An update! Hope it doesn't disappoint!

Wasn't even going to write more till another day but the reviews motivated me. Then I wasn't going to stay up to proofread but I told myself, 'If I have 8 or more reviews I'll do it." And then I did! So here it is! See? Reviews are good!

Also thank you 'Jo' for telling me 'Roger's' real name! Now can someone tell me how to go back and change stuff so I can change Roger to Chase in chapter one?

Thank you, thank you, all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Warnings: Rating going up. Nothing too graphic.

.

Step. Step.

His feet all but slapped the hallway tile.

Step. Step.

His shoulders sagged, his posture lacking.

Step. Step.

Probably had to do with his footwear.

Step. Step. Step.

No nice loafers today.

Step. Step.

Blaine dropped lazily into his seat.

Shame. Shame.

Glee club. If that wasn't a painful reminder, he didn't know what was. Oh wait. How about everything?

One by one, students slipped in through the door. Some chatting, some quietly taking their place within the room. Unique was being her typical diva self. Arty had his usual smile on as he rolled in. There were others who entered, displeasure on there features. Tina was probably on her high horse over wanting solos. The new girl, she was often concerned over Puck's brother. He couldn't recall their names at the moment. Didn't care enough.

"Why are you, uh, wearing a t-shirt?" Sam flopped into the chair to his right, a frown shaping his large mouth. When Blaine kept quiet, the blond tried again. "Isn't there like some rule that you and Kurt have that says you can't wear those?" A joke, but the concern was clear.

"Yeah," Another blond popped over his shoulder. "It's like rule number 3. Dolphins don't wear t-shirts. Actually, dolphins don't wear much of anything, right?" Brittany's face scrunched up slightly, the gears turning as she tried to figure it out.

Green eyes glanced up , taking in the sight of loose, free curls. Another thing to cause worry.

Blaine sighed, frustration stepping in to hide his true feelings. Shame.

"Woke up late. Didn't have a lot of time to work on my appearance." More excuses. More shame.

"You and Kurt are still fighting."

Yes, people knew. His fellow students weren't stupid. But they were trusting. He'd kept his actions, his mistake to himself. Blaine was a coward. He' been a coward when he'd ran to Dalton and he was still one now.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Just. Stuff. You know."

"Yeah, well Kurt can be a bit of a drama queen. So I'm sure he'll get over whatever it is." Sam's comforting smile failed on his class mate. Blaine nodded, letting the blame fall on Kurt.

Lately he wasn't as lonely.

Shame. It loved keeping him company.

.

Click. Click.

Masochist.

Click. Click.

That's the word, correct?

Click.

Whatever it is, he's sure it describes him.

Click. Click.

Why else would he be on the computer, doing this?

Click. Click.

Found it.

Fear. Fear.

Facebook. For a brief moment he froze. Maybe he shouldn't. How could he even be sure Blaine had him as a friend? Over and over, he'd assured Kurt that the guy was no one too him. And he'd made a promise to never talk to, whoever the guy was, again. This was ludicrous. Crazy. Trust needed to be rebuilt. Stalking each other on social medias was certainly a step in the wrong direction.

Luckily for him, most of their friends were mutual. Faces belonging to old friends lit the screen. Tina. Mercedes. Nick. People from a whole life time ago.

The rest, well he'd flipped through his first love's page enough time's out of boredom to know.

Minutes was all it took for him to find a few names that stuck out.

Jake P.

Eli. C.

Marley Rose.

Mark Sanders.

Snapping his laptop closed, he throw it onto the bed. A light bounce. Obviously this was a mistake. His hands shook, pulled tightly to his chest. There had been three mysterious guys. One of them could be- there was no way. His ocean eyes locked on the laptop, burning, begging. He silently demanded answers he didn't want to hear.

Unsure, his hand began to move forward. Timidly, the tips of his long fingers dragged the laptop back towards him. Could he really do this? Could he risk looking at the man Blaine had sought comfort in? Could he handle it?

No. In his heart he knew it would kill him. Knowing what that man looked like would run his imagination wild. It was hard enough already.

Imagining an unknown hand sliding up the chest that belonged to him. _Had. Should. _Seeing Blaine's face alive with desire as he stepped up to the faceless man. Looking up/down, _looking_ at another man with hunger. Grabbing blond/brown/black hair, _grabbing_ hair, to tilt the face. Smashing his warm, full lips against another pair. Opening his mouth to trace his tongue along-

_-lips that tasted of beer and chips. Not delicious cherry chap stick. Desperately, he wrapped his arms around a slender waist, pulling the other boy closer, allowing their bodies to mold into each other. Moving upwards, he outlined the silk skin hidden by a black shirt. With a last tug, teeth on lips, a nip, he let go. Uncertainty. Gold eyes stared deeply into his own. "I want you." That's all it took. Some guy wanting him. Touching him. So real and solid. With a shove and a moan, his back found the cream wall. The sound of his zipper sent chills down his body. As though he wasn't hard enough. Pants. Boxers. Warmth. His talented tongue. Moaning, he threw his hips forward, bucking, deeper, more. A flick. Slow swirls claiming him, caring for him, wanting him in a way he hadn't been in months. Deep. Deep. So deep. Better then he'd ever experienced with- One more loud cry. A moan. A release. A name. On his lips. A name. _

_Eli._

Tears again. No. Kurt, as strong as he tried to be, wouldn't be able to handle it.

With less confidence he pressed in his password. Before, it had been his anniversary. Now the digits he typed in were for his birthday.

Marley Rose. A girl. He wasted no time with her. Jake P. P as in Puckerman. He'd heard about Puck's younger brother. Once more, no concerns there. Eli. C. Mark Sanders. Which should he click on first? "I. Choose. You."

Eli C.

A boy with blond locks and gold eyes smirked at him. Before he even had a chance to scroll around he knew. He knew.

He would spend another hour checking pics and statuses for signs of interaction with Blaine. Checking and finding. The first sign of their _interaction _was the picture.

The picture had seven likes. Blaine and six others. Blaine. A like and a comment.

A cute little smiley face.

.

"Good morning." Too cheerful for his liking.

"Morning." Weakly given.

"I thought you might like some coffee." Chase stretched out his arm a few inches to hand the cup over to the intern. "What kind is it?" Kurt wouldn't be rude but he was rather picky.

"Grande nonfat mocha."

Wide eyed, Kurt questioned, "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways." Teasing.

A faint blush dusted his cheeks. Nervous for a reason he didn't understand, Kurt glanced to the side, not allowing a look at the fashion designer's pleased features. Lately the older man had found reason after reason to run into Kurt. They'd only speak a few sentences, but he was always so cheerful, so warm. As though he didn't have a care in the world. Was he always like that? Or was it just when he was with-

A short laugh slipped out of his lips. What a arrogant thought. Chase smiled in response, not seeming to care why Kurt had chuckled.

Reaching out, Chase gently tilted the shorter man's chin. The contact surprised him. No one had touched him in months. For the many days he was apart from Blaine, he'd felt no touches. None so simple, yet so affectionate.

"It's nice hearing you laugh."

More blushing.

"Your laugh could light up anyone's day."

Curse his burning cheeks.

"Whose day would possible light up from me just laughing?" What a silly notion. Chase just continued to smile happily at him.

"My day."

Cheeks. Traitors.

"See you around Kurt." With a wave Chase walked off, back to work.

Kurt brought his coffee up for a sip. Delicious. As he placed it on the counter, intending to begin working as well, something caught his eyes. Dark marks were scribbled on the side of the cup.

A cute little smiley face.

.

A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Reviews are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Flashback of a conversation between Rachel and Kurt.

Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

_._

"_We kissed."_

"_And you, Rachel, were worried. You guys just needed sometime to get over the shock of seeing each other again." Kurt worked on step two of his evening skincare routine. _

"_I'm not talking about Finn." The brunette girl caught his eyes in the mirror. His hands paused. But really, he couldn't let the scrub sit on his skin longer then necessary. _

"_Brody." A statement._

"_It just happened." Rushed, as though she was hoping he wouldn't judge her too harshly. Perhaps he should. Should tell her she was in a relationship. Should remind her that the man she was with was his brother. But how could he? Rachel, as annoying as she'd been, remained, was his best friend. Somehow, over the years, they had learned to understand each other, to admire (however silently) one another._

_And Kurt knew, despite her loud words and her borderline sociopathic behavior concerning her climb to the top, Rachel was a good person. Simple as that. Her heart still managed to be in the right place. _

_Yes, she could be impulsive. Yes, she craved attention. Yes, she had made a mistake. But she was his best friend. _

_Besides. Finn had pushed her away. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Remember the dinner?"_

_A roll of ice blue. "How could I forget. You practically threw me out of the apartment."_

.

With a mixture of delight and guilt, Kurt flicked his tongue across the ice cream cone. A crushed up cookie prevented him from smoothing out the surface.

"Good?"

Chase walked by his side, munching on his own cone, smiling as always. Kurt, even with the mood he'd been stuck in, found he rather liked the designer's smile. It made him handsome in a way the intern hadn't noticed at first.

The pair wondered down the sidewalk leading to Kurt's apartment. The evening sky followed. Evening? How had time passed so quickly? Today had been one of the few Friday's they had been able to leave work at a reasonable hour. Chase had found him, as he gathered his belongings, asking if Kurt would join him for some food. At first he attempted to say 'No'.

"Just as friends." With that little assurance, Kurt caved.

He'd only meant to hang at the small deli with Chase for an hour. Tops. But somehow much more time passed without his notice. Eventually, their half eaten meals were tossed.

"Let me walk you home." And how could he refused. Even if they were only friends, Kurt wasn't use to such nice gestures. The only other boy who'd properly pursued him was Blaine. And that was hardly any effort since Kurt had been willing to jump into the Warbler's arms the minute he'd wanted him.

The whole evening was so _high school_. Ice cream, nervous glances, giggles and blushes. Was this how it would've been if things had been different? If he had gone to a more tolerating school? Been in a more diverse town? Would he have had such sweet moments with other boys? Perhaps he'd have been asked on dates full of shyness and new feelings?

"Do you sing?" They obviously shared an interest in fashion. Not that he _wanted _them too have lots in common. He was still trying to figure things out with Blaine, he reminded himself. Just friends. He was allowed to have male friends. Cute, charming male friends.

Chase chuckled loudly. "Me sing? No ways."

"Oh." Slight disappointment.

"Do you?" Genuine curiosity. Kurt found it strange. Chase seemed to have an honest interest in knowing Kurt. Definitely different. There had only been one person before who had. A quick shake of his head. Stop heading in that direction.

"Yes. I use to be in my high school's glee club." Heart sinking. The chances to sing lately were few and far.

"I was more of a 'behind the scenes' kind of guy. Theater tech." Kurt had figured as much, Chase being a fashion designer and all. "Lots of people wearing 'belts and chunky boots' in your school plays?" Triumphant. The blush was not on his face this time.

"This is it. Now you know where I live." Finally, unfortunately, the employees reached their destination. A brief, awkward moment.

"See you on Monday." Unless…

"Good night, Kurt."

Kurt took a step towards the door. What was he doing? He wasn't a silly girl. Their evening happened to be lots of fun, or so he thought. Hopefully the other man had enjoyed it as well. There was no rule that said he had to _wait _for Chase to make a move. He whipped around. Kurt Hummel was a strong individual and-

An undignified yelp.

"Oh no! Your shirt!" Panicked, Kurt rubbed his palms against the chocolate covered designer shirt. Chase, closer then Kurt noticed, stood, eyes large, covered in dripping ice cream. "I did not mean to bump into you!" Kurt's efforts only caused his hands to also become sticky with chocolate.

Smooth Kurt. So much for being strong and confident. Ruined. Their date, or whatever, was definitely ruined.

"Come inside," Rachel wasn't home. Perhaps he shouldn't, "And we'll clean off this mess."

.

"_Believe me, I wish you'd stayed. I've no idea what I'd been thinking. I mean, I tried to stay away from him. I did." Rachel's voice was somehow still loud despite being hushed. "But I made it very clear. I loved Finn. S-so I figured it would all be ok."_

_He managed to interrupt. Quite the task once Berry got started. "How did it happen?" _

"_I'm not sure. There was pizza and secrets a-and he assured me that we were 'just friends." With every word, her voice quickened in her 'so very Rachel' sort of way. "And then we kissed."_

"_Wait. You guys went from being 'friends' to making out?" Disbelief._

"_We didn't 'make out.' We shared a brief kiss. And I would've ended it, even if Finn hadn't started knocking." Her white teeth chewed her lower lip in an unsure fashion. _

"_Finn showed up while you were kissing another guy?" A lowered hiss. _

"_I know! It was horrible." The NYADA student pressed her hands over her eyes, clearly distressed. "I shouldn't have invited Brody over. Being alone with him was a mistake."_

.

"Let me get you a shirt." Kurt marched into the section of the apartment that he considered his room in search of anything Chase could borrow. The selection was far from wide considering their different body types. After taking longer then appropriate, he decided on a loose fitting black night shirt. His day wear was full of tight tops that would not sit well with his friends slightly wider shoulders.

"It's not much but it will do." Upon entering the living area, he stopped dead in his tracks. Apparently, while Kurt's head was buried in all his clothes, searching, Chase's patience had vanished. Instead of remaining there, covered in ice cream, he'd removed his shirt. It now sat in a bundle on the floor. Not that Kurt was keeping an eye on it.

Chase's back, muscles toned, waist slender, was to him. Upon hearing Kurt, he turned revealing his firm chest, accented by a soft patch of dark hair covering the skin just above his pecs. His abs, solid and oh so sexy. His hip bones, sharp and noticeable thanks to his low jeans. His flat stomach, another patch of hair, trailing down lower, _lower, _disappearing into-

Kurt snapped his jaw shut tight, willing his eyes to stare at anything, _anything_ else besides the incredible body being displayed to him.

"Your phone kept going off while you were in your room." Chase handed him the cell, seemingly unaware of what he was doing to Kurt, unaware of the absolute _torture_.

"My phone?" Dazed.

Appreciating the distraction, he gazed into the screen, chunking the clean shirt at Chase, willing the man to quickly cover himself.

"It's Blaine."

"Blaine? Is that your boyfriend."

He almost collapsed from relief now that Chase was clothed in his baggy night shirt. What was he? A shy sixteen year old again? One would think he'd never laid eyes on a naked man before. Except that he hadn't. Not really. Blaine and he were still kids. Hell, his boyfriend was in high school.

Chase, on the other hand, was different. He was an experienced, grown man.

Thank goodness for the dark lighting. Maybe it would hide his burning face.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Grateful, he grasped onto the subject. Anything to keep a shirtless Chase out of his head.

"What happened?" Kurt knew what he was asking. No one had heard what passed between he and his long term boyfriend. Kurt desperately wanted to keep it to himself, away from his work.

"He cheated on me." Blurted out. He hadn't meant to. Yet, it felt like a weight was lifted. It was almost a comfort to be telling another person. To let someone else know. To let Chase in.

Kurt dropped to the floor, gesturing for his guest to join him. "I'm so sorry." A hand rested on his knee. "You shouldn't be. He's the one who should be. He is." Kurt knew Blaine was sorry. The boy kept apologizing. Over the phone, in texts, on facebook messages. Anyway he could reach Kurt, he continued to use.

"What happened?" That's all it took. That's all Kurt needed before tears stung the corners of his eyes, before he spilled all of his feeling and fears. That's all it took for him to find Chase's arms.

"We've been spending so much time apart. Work keeps me constantly busy. And he needed me. Not that it matters since he replaced me so easily. And it hurts because I love him. I've loved him from the moment I met him. I could've died when he told me."

"-Crazy."

"W-what?"

Gently, he was nudged back, causing him to look into beautiful dark eyes. His heart ached, wishing he was staring into a different pair of brown eyes. Grateful he wasn't gazing into the eyes of the man who had destroyed his world.

"He's crazy." Words, serious and almost angry. "He's crazy for not realizing what he had. For not appreciating you. If I had you, I'd never let you go."

Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies closer. And then Chase leaned forward, finding Kurt's lips with his own. Gently, his mouth moved full against the younger's own, allowing his desire, innocent and sweet, to fill Kurt. It was a simple, chaste kiss. But it expressed everything Chase needed to say, and all Kurt needed to hear.

.

"_What did Finn do?" Finn had slept in the same bed as his friend that night. Maybe the former glee club leader hadn't found out. Maybe he assumed the best in Rachel. Maybe._

"_He didn't do anything. He just stood there, amazing and happy. Until he noticed Brody. When he did, he just looked, I don't know, confused. I'm not sure since he never mentioned it afterwards. But he just stood there. Silently, staring at the both of us. Like he knew. _

.

"Kurt?"

Instantly, the pair jerked apart, surprised by the interruption.

Towering over the pair was a shocked, shaken Blaine Anderson.

He stood there, silently staring at the both of them.

.

A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Reviews are loved and motivate me to update faster! So let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Overdue update is over due. I am super sorry!

I plan to update more regularly. My husband is in the Navy so when he can be home I get a bit distracted. Sorry! But I hope you guys are still with me!

Big thanks to all the reviewers! I love you guys! I really appreciate the feedback! Don't stop! Please!

Warnings: Characters might be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

.

Hesitating, Blaine froze before the apartment door.

Once his plane landed, he'd rushed to his boyfriend's apartment. Roses filled his hands. Gel held his hair to perfection. A bowtie decorated his neck. His free hand straighten the fashion accessory.

The past few weeks had changed him quite a bit. And one of the biggest changes happen to be tossing out his bowties, his signature look. Without them, he found, he was more approachable, likeable and appeared far less stuck up. So why was he wearing one? Blaine did not need to remind himself that his slight change in fashion had not been the only change he'd recently made.

Perhaps change wasn't as great as everyone made it out to be. Things were surely better before.

If only things could change back. If he could change back.

Yes. Best to wear a bowtie.

Soft knocking. Nervous breathing. Heart pounding. More knocking. What was taking so long? Certainly someone was home. Preferably Kurt. Desperation. He needed to see the other, needed to speak with the man he loved. He needed to beg, convince, Kurt to forgive him.

When he still received no answer he dared to reach for the door handle. The metal, slightly cold, turned with ease. Unlocked?

Pushing forward, he debated stepping, uninvited, into the apartment he'd only seen once before. The apartment he'd seen on his last, only visit. He could almost hear Kurt's distraught voice ringing in his ears. The tears. The apologies. All the horrible memories these four walls held.

A deep breath. Blaine entered his boyfriends home.

He'd mentally prepared himself for a variety of outcomes. He was prepared to hear Kurt yelling at him, unwilling to let him in. Prepared to face the sting of rejection, to be left to grovel. He expected to open the door to meet those stunning blue eyes glaring at him. Then he'd shower Kurt with love. He'd hand him roses and speak words of affection and sorrow. He'd give promises. Promises to change, to never hurt him again. Whatever was needed.

He was even prepared to be ignored, left to sit dejectedly outside in the shady neighborhood. Left to wallow in self pity with only his mistakes and regret.

He'd prepared himself for whatever may happen.

Or so he'd thought.

But the sight before him was not something he had planned for. He was dumbstruck, completely thrown. Absolutely shattered. No part of him expected to find his boyfriend, home with another person. Another _man. _

"Kurt?"

.

"Kurt?" Jerking away from the designer, Kurt clumsily jumped to his feet, surprised but fully aware of whose voice interrupted them.

"B-Blaine! What a-are you- You're here."

Blaine, the beautiful boy, stood feet glued to the spot. A bundle of roses hung miserably by his side. Hurt over took his features, tears shining in his gorgeous dark eyes.

For a moment Kurt's heart clenched with guilt. For letting someone else near him. For being caught by Blaine. For being caught.

"Who is he?" The student's hand gestured slightly to the intruder.

"I'm Chase." An attempt at a handshake was ignored. For an awkward second Chase glanced from his coworker to the newcomer. Realization struck him. This had to be him. The person who'd caused Kurt so much heart ache recently. Why was he here, he wondered. Chase allowed himself to notice the boy's appearance, the roses, the pain on his young face. Another realization. This one hitting him harder. But he'd assumed, hoped. Kurt had never officially said it. Chase had never wanted to ask. But when Kurt agreed to go out with him he'd assumed. His intentions were clear weren't they? And when Kurt kissed him back. He'd assumed.

"I should go."

"Wait-" Kurt.

"Don't bother." Blaine.

That was it. All the pain and misery. All the worry and confusion. The loneliness and self loathing. And now the hurt and betrayal. It all just spilt over. Blaine couldn't help it, couldn't take it. "You might as well stay. I'm definitely not."

"Blaine- Don't." Kurt was unsure of what to do, but he knew he couldn't let him go.

"Why not?" Demanding. Anger laced his voice harshly. "After these pass few weeks you put me through. All the guilt. You wouldn't even talk to me! You hypocrite!"

Gasping, Kurt staggered backwards, stung.

"Here I was a pathetic mess, _hating_ myself for hurting you. And now I find out you've been all over, who knows how many guys, while I was stuck in Ohio." Without thinking, words tumbled out.

Kurt choked back a sob, clearly hurt by the accusation. "It's not like that- I wasn't-" He failed to find the words that would defend him. How could Blaine accuse him of such things? Didn't he know him better? Didn't he know he'd been nothing but faithful, thought of no one but the boy he loved? Blaine was the one who broke Kurt's heart.

"You," Blaine's attack turning to Chase, "Who do you think you are, all over someone _else's_ boyfriend!"

"I'm not."

Both men returned their attention to the brown haired man. Arms wrapped protectively around himself, he continued, attempting confidence. His shaking body, tear stained cheeks and strained voice betrayed him. "Blaine." Was he seriously about to do this? Could he push away the boy he'd been in love with for years? The friend who had truly understood him when no one in his whole school, town, didn't? The boyfriend he had shared so many firsts; first real kiss, first amazing date, first romantic evening of giving himself fully to someone else? Was he about to break up with Blaine?

Memories he held dear caught in his mind. A heart warming text. _Courage_. A stunning voice joining with his own. _You are perfect to me_. Blushing and smiling over subjects neither of them are ready for. _Because of the layers._ Blaine reaching forward, Kurt holding his breath as their lips meet for the first time. _I've been looking for you forever. _Running, his heart racing, aching, as he tried to distance himself from Blaine, from the truth. _I was with someone_.

"I'm not your boyfriend." Lowering his arms, he curled his hands into fists.

Heart breaking silence. Those soft lips, ones he'd kissed many times before, twitched, hanging open.

"I can't do this with you anymore." Standing taller, he stuck out his chin.

Eyes he'd lost himself in countless of times now appeared so lost, so betrayed.

"I loved you. Yet you hurt me." Decision made, his confidence grew.

"Loved?" a terrified whisper. The single word begged to be corrected. Blaine begged, with the single sound, for Kurt to take back all he'd said, for him to say he loved him and forgave him. This was not happening. Kurt, his love, his everything, could not be telling him they were done. It couldn't end like this.

Instead of giving the response Blaine so desperately wanted, needed, Kurt looked away.

There it was. The end.

.

Chirp.

Kurt opened his new text message. It was from Chase, of course.

'Everything ok?'

Smiling, he couldn't help but be impressed by how amazing his coworker proved to be. After the soap opera drama that went down the night before, he wouldn't' have been the least bit shocked if Chase had run for the hills.

'As well as can be expected.'

Following their argument, Blaine tried to run off. There was no way Kurt would allow him to leave so late. Sure, he loved his apartment but he would be the first to own up to the fact that the area was completely shady. Besides his now _ex-_boyfriend knew no one else in the whole of New York. With much convincing, the Mckinley high student agreed to spend the night.

Once they'd figured that out, Chase gave his awkward goodbyes, letting Kurt know he was only a phone call away if he needed anything. A sweet, simple gesture. Blaine hadn't been much of a problem, Kurt had known he wouldn't be, but he appreciated the concern Chase was showing for him.

"Morning."

Phone slipping from his fingers, he jumped.

"Rachel, don't sneak up on me like that!" With an elegant swipe, he fixed any hairs that might've fallen out of place.

Eyes darting around, she ignored him. Seemingly realizing Blaine was no where near, she began her interrogation. "What is going on?"

Upon arriving late the night before, she'd found her two friends awkwardly avoiding each other. Rachel tried to find out what happened, but Kurt barely found the energy to promise her an explanation in the morning.

"Hey." Nervous.

"Blaine! Hi!" Spinning on her heel, the only girl greeted the newcomer. Wide eyed, she must have decided to give them space. "I-I'm going to start on breakfast. Will you be, uh, joining us?" The simple question hung in the air only seconds before Blaine declined. "I should be leaving."

Examining his nails, Kurt refused to acknowledge Blaine's puffy red eyes or his messy hair.

"I switched flights. My plane leaves soon." Tension burned between them. The pair headed to the door.

"Kurt-"

"Don't. Please. Don't make this any harder then it needs to be." Heartbeat loud in his ears, he knew he needed Blaine to go. Blaine always knew the words that would break down his walls. The boy had to leave before Kurt lost what little resolve he held.

"I just want to say one more thing." Blaine received the silence as permission.

Head turned to the side, features expressionless, Kurt listened, eager to be done.

"I love you. And I am not going to let you go. I will fix this."

When Kurt turned towards him, he leaned in slowly. Cerulean began to swim. Porcelain began to ting pink. Red parted slightly. Blaine hoped. Bringing his lips toward Kurt's, he craved the sensation of their mouths meeting in a kiss that could save them.

When he met with a soft cheek, Kurt snapping his head to the side, his heart sank.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

With a small wave, he left. He left behind the man he loved. A dull ache filled his chest. In that fleeting moment, he'd seen so much. When he'd gazed into those sad blue eyes, he'd seen all the pain Kurt was holding in. He'd caught sight of the lack of trust Kurt now held for him. For that small moment he could feel all the pain he'd caused them both.

But he caught sight of something else. Hope. And that little chance, buried deep inside all the agony was enough for him.

He had a chance. A chance to win Kurt back.

.

A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. And reviews are love!

Let me know if there's anyone you want to make an appearance or what you want to happen next! I am always open for suggestions!


End file.
